Thermal power stations use thermodynamic cycle processes for converting heat into mechanical or electrical energy. Conventional thermal power stations create the heat by burning fuel, in particular the fossil fuels coal, oil and gas. The cycle processes are operated in this case for example on the basis of the classic Rankine cycle with water as its working substance. Its high boiling point however makes water unattractive, especially when using heat sources with temperatures between 100° and 200° C., e.g. geothermal liquids or waste heat from combustion processes, because the process is not cost effective.
For heat sources with such a low temperature a wide diversity of technologies have been developed over recent years which make it possible to convert their heat into mechanical or electrical energy with a high degree of efficiency. As well as the Rankine process with organic working substances (Organic Rankine Cycle, ORC) a process known as the Kalina cycle process stands out by virtue of its markedly better levels of efficiency compared to the classic Rankine process. Various cycles for different applications have been developed on the basis of the Kalina cycle. Instead of water these cycles use a mixture of two substances (e.g. ammonia and water) as their working substance, with the non-isothermic boiling and condensation process of the mixture being utilized to increase the efficiency of the cycle by comparison with the Rankine cycle.
For temperatures of the heat source of at least 140° C. the Kalina cycle system KCS 11 (Kalina Cycle system 11) is preferably used. In this case a liquid working substance is pumped into a heat exchanger, referred to below as a preheating “heat exchanger” where it is heated up to boiling point by partial condensation of an expanded working substance flow. The pressurized boiling working substance flow is then divided up by a separator into a first and second partial flow. The first partial flow is partially evaporated in a first, further heat exchanger using heat generated by cooling down of a heat source (e.g. a geothermal liquid). The second partial flow is partially evaporated in a second, further heat exchanger using heat generated by partial condensation of the expanded working substance flow.
The partially evaporated first and second partial flows are subsequently combined by a mixer and a partially evaporated working substance flow is formed. Subsequently in a third, further heat exchanger a gaseous working substance flow is created by transmission of heat from the heat source to the partially evaporated working substance flow.
The gaseous working substance flow is subsequently expanded in a turbine and its energy is used for power generation. The expanded working substance flow is then partially condensed in the already mentioned second, further heat exchanger and in the preheating heat exchanger and finally created in a condenser by complete condensation of the liquid working substance mentioned at the start and the cycle thereby closed.